


Pillows

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: number 32 of the fluff dialogue prompts: i got us new pillowsfeat my favourite ship rn
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 1





	Pillows

Following their wedding, Beelzebub and Gabriel decided to buy some new possessions for their new home. It wasn’t anything huge – new bedding, new pots, and the like.

Beelzebub was insistent on something though, they wanted new pillows. So, as a surprise for Gabriel, they bought some new ones.

Gabriel returned home sometime late in the afternoon, he’d been out with Aziraphale somewhere, Beelzebub can’t quite remember where they were going.

Entering the house, Gabriel is surprised to find that it’s silent. He makes his way through the house, searching every room. He doesn’t call out for his lover, incredibly aware that Heaven, or Hell, could be waiting for him around any corner. He makes his way up the stairs, almost silently. He can hear soft snores emanating from one of the rooms. He smiles slightly, realising that Beelzebub must be asleep.

He walks through to the bedroom, his eyes falling onto Beelzebub, who’s fast asleep at Gabriel’s side of the bed. He smiles slightly, easing his shirt and trousers off before climbing into the bed beside them. They grumble slightly, curling into Gabriel’s chest. He chuckles slightly, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

“Hey Bee…” He whispers. Beelzebub hugs him tighter, and Gabriel can’t help but smile. He strokes his fingers down their back for a few moments, though he stops when he becomes aware of a pillow in their arms. He chuckles slightly, nudging it aside. He lays it on the floor, watching as Beelzebub rouses slightly.

“Hey Bee…” Gabriel repeats, his eyes meeting theirs. They flush red slightly.

“Hey, wings…” They whisper. Gabriel chuckles slightly, watching as their arms wrap around him.

“I’ve missed you” They murmur. Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“I can see that” He murmurs, his eyes flickering over to the pillow on the floor. Beelzebub flushes red again, though they don’t say anything. Gabriel chuckles slightly, leaning down to kiss them gently.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, with Beelzebub straddling Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel lays back, letting Beelzebub hold him down. He moans into the kiss, his legs parting slightly.

“Bee…” Gabriel whispers. His eyes meet theirs, though before he can react, there’s a pillow hitting the side of his head.

_“I got us new pillows_ ” They chuckle, leaning down to kiss Gabriel back. Gabriel smirks, reaching down to take the pillow and whack it against Beelzebub’s head in response. They seem to sense his attack though, ducking out of the way just in time.

“You started it, Bee, it’s war” Gabriel smirks, picking up the other pillow before chasing them through the house. Beelzebub has a wide smile on their face as Gabriel runs right past them, giving them the perfect opportunity to hit him with the pillow again.

Gabriel turns to them, prepared to hit them with the pillow. Instead though, Beelzebub pulls Gabriel into a deep kiss that leaves him chasing for more.

“I love you” They murmur. Gabriel smiles into the kiss.

“I love you too”


End file.
